


Spill.

by Rainwater_Apothecary



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Other, Post-999, but it's okay because neither can junpei, light can't flirt to save his life, short nightly writing, siblings being siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary
Summary: "Did he say anything... weird?" - CloverBoy howdy, did he ever.





	Spill.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who just got to the princess bed in their replay-through. のつの

“You told her I what I said?” Light groaned, putting his right hand over his eyes. Junpei raised his hands defensively.

“Look, she asked!”

Clover giggled behind her hand.

“You li~i~i~ke him.” She singsonged in a very typical younger sibling manner. Light merely groaned again, his long fingers barely hiding the way his pale cheeks were tinting. 

“Tell me everything, Junpei!” Clover bounced up and down on the couch, the pompoms on her hoodie coming close to hitting her in the chin. 

“Clover, stop jumping like that. You’ll ruin the couch.” Her brother sighed, settling on pinching the bridge of his nose as Junpei grinned. Clover’s eyes sparkled in mischief as her best friend and future brother-in-law mirrored her kermudginly ways.

“So there was this princess bed in the first class cabin.”

“oOOooo.” Clover contributed. Junpei nodded and continued, his grin cheeky. 

“That was the room just past the [5] door.”

“Uh-huh.” She nodded, breath bated.

“So your brother...” 

Light’s shoulders twitched as if to brace himself for a blow as his crush spilled his horrible flirtations bare for his YOUNGER SISTER.   
If ever there was a time for mortification, this was it.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for them being friends.


End file.
